


Cleopatra in Lust

by Galaxia910



Category: Cleopatra In Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien Biology, Aliens, F/F, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxia910/pseuds/Galaxia910
Summary: Flung 30,000 years into the future, teenage Cleopatra finds herself in a truly alien environment: school. She's the prophesied saviour of the galaxy but for now it's education in both academics and combat that should be her main focus. That said, she is a teenager and when your hot alien best friend starts looking at you differently, something more fun than education comes to mind.
Relationships: Cleopatra "Cleo" Philopator VII/Akila Theoris (Cleopatra in Space)
Kudos: 5





	Cleopatra in Lust

Some say I’m just a kid, but I stand tall like a pyramid,  
One day I’ll be mythic, read about it in hieroglyphics.

All myths are fantastical stories, blown out of proportion over time. At the heart of most, however, is a core of truth, long since overshadowed. That man or woman may well have existed and may have done some form of noteworthy deed before their story grew beyond them and into myth.

There are myths of the last Egyptian Pharaoh, Cleopatra VII, and they are indeed etched in hieroglyphics but there is a story far greater than the recorded myths. It is that she, as a teenager before her rule, was flung thirty thousand years into the future. Here, she found her destiny was not to rule the Kingdom of Egypt, but to be the prophesied saviour of the Nile Galaxy.

To do this, she must defeat Octavian, who has already conquered half the galaxy and, at the start of his assault, had crippled many worlds with a devastating first strike on each planet’s digital knowledge cluster. This left many planets helpless to his dominion, but others fought back and have reclaimed much lost knowledge from sources that survived this attack, known as The Blight. At the heart of this resistance is the planet Mayet, home of Pharaoh Yasiro’s Research Academy and Military Initiative of Defense, P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. for short. Its goal is both defense and education, with some of the best and brightest of the free worlds and refugees attending to learn all that has been reclaimed and hopefully bring new discoveries and inventions to help the fight.

For the saviour Cleopatra to be sent here as a student was a bit of a shock to her. Upon her arrival in her far future, she was found by two P.Y.R.A.M.I.D. students and their professor on a field mission and taken back to be presented to the council. They took the view that a teenager with no proven leadership or combat abilities was not someone who should immediately go up against a galactic conqueror and so sent her to school.

The ancient Egyptian found herself a normal student in a completely alien environment, surrounded by many alien species too. She was, if nothing else, a woman quick to adapt and she soon settled into the strange situation. She was also overjoyed at discovering she was a savant with any form of weapon in her hand and could finally learn to fight, something she’d never been permitted to do as a princess. While she was a natural, instruction was not something she took well which was even more apparent when it came to the academic side of her studies. 

Away from studies, she found herself fairly popular with her fellow students with her unbounded confidence helping her fit in everywhere after she found her feet in this new land. Her closest friends were the two students who had first found her and who she was now an official team with, Akila Theoris and Brian Bell. While Brian count Cleo as a friend, he was also wary of her. She was reckless and fearless while he liked his safety to invent in peace, which was often in short supply around her. That he was a cyborg with only his brain remaining organic, meaning he had impressive physical capabilities and was easily mendable after injuries, yet was afraid of danger often puzzled the princess.

Akila is her best friend, roommate and much more enthusiastic about her company. As a vevosonian, she was the first alien Cleo ever saw. Her species is very human-like in appearance while she has skin in shades of blue with small fins on her forearms and calves with larger fins where a human’s ears would be found which can flare larger during moments of high emotion. Her species also has exotic eyes in comparison with hers having pink irises and, where a black pupil would be on a human, she had light pink crosses which could blink. Akila’s near-eternal cheerfulness and enthusiasm always kept Cleo interested and she had the highest success rate at talking the reckless Egyptian out of irresponsible or dangerous actions. Unlike Cleo, she’s a straight A student and enjoys her education, often hounding her bestie to put in some effort.

There are many good and bad points to sharing a room with your best friend. On the plus side, you have constant and enjoyable company, someone to talk with, to gossip with, someone you can try to tempt into goofing off and someone who can remind you about homework you never intend to do. On the downsides, it can be difficult if you want some time to yourself, particularly when your roommate and best friend is Cleopatra. She tends to dominate the space around her by sheer force of personality and it’s hard to not get swept into whatever’s going on with her.

Today, Akila was looking forward to some alone time in their room during her free period where Cleo would be taking a make-up test for chemistry, having flunked the first one. She’d made some returns to the library and should now have an hour of peace to clean the room a little, though not daring to go near the mess in Cleo’s bunk, and then into some research regarding the ATA Tablet. First though, a visit to the washroom.

“Wait!” yelped Cleo from within but the door was already open and Akila was presented with her best friend, entirely naked. 

“Akila?” questioned Cleo but her friend just continued staring at her, those exotic pink eyes darting all over her. “Akila!”

“Yep!” she yelped in return as her eyes darted up to Cleo’s.

“Get out!”

“You betcha,” she squealed as her hand fumbled for the door to close it but her eyes were too busy going over her naked friend’s body again to help find the button. After what felt like an eternity, they were finally separated but her vision was still filled with flawless skin, gorgeous hips and perky boobs.

After a few seconds and a few blinks with both her eyelids and irises, she managed to start her brain again and moved away from the door, sitting at her desk and trying to rationalise why she’d just kept staring. She knew why, Cleo’s a hot humanoid but she couldn’t exactly just say that to her.

A minute later, the door opened and she shot up and turned to face her fully-dressed friend. “I’m so sorry for that,” she apologised.

“Eh, don’t worry about it,” accepted Cleo. “First human you’ve seen naked?” she asked as an explanation for all the looking.

“No, I-“

“No?” questioned Cleo with a grin.

“Not like that!” she shrieked. “I mean I’ve studied all sorts of species in biology.”

“Is that what the future kids call it?” Cleo sniggered.

“I really mean it. Look,” she demanded as she grabbed her tab and brought up a page of her biology textbook showing anatomy diagrams. 

“I’m messing with you, Akila,” clarified Cleo and hugged her bestie. “And it’s not like you did it on purpose so everything’s fine, really.”

“You’re sure?”

“Sure.”

“Good,” she sighed in relief, there had been no reason to worry. About that anyway. “Why are you here? What about your test?”

“Well, let’s say I set the record for the fastest fail. The janitors are already cleaning it up.”

“Is that what happened to that then?” asked Akila, pointing to one of Cleo’s uniforms on the floor caked in some form of green ash.

“Yep.”

“I know I let a lot of your mess go, but could you please get rid of that now. I really don’t wanna touch it.”

“That’s fair,” she accepted and carefully picked it up before dropping it in the laundry, then realising her hands were green again. “I’ve been getting better with the mess though, right?” she asked as she headed back to wash her hands. 

“You have,” accepted Akila, turning to look at Cleo’s bunk, which you could now pass and step on only floor, but got distracted by the hips sashaying to the bathroom. 

“Well, I’d better get back to punishment duty,” sighed Cleo, “unless there’s some super-important mission for us?” she suggested.

“Nope.”

“You sure?” she needled. 

“Absolutely,” smirked Akila. She wasn’t going to help her get out of this. Partly for moral reasons and partly as they’d then be together and she was worried about where her eyes would be. A little time was needed to let her memories settle and forget about that gorgeous body. 

Unfortunately, that didn’t happen and she found her eyes drifting towards Cleo more and more as the weeks passed. Even in classes and on missions, a stolen glance to her chest, her butt, even her lips was becoming commonplace. That wasn’t too bad, Cleo is hot and a lot of students look at her like that, but she became slightly worried about herself when she started trying to walk in on her roomie in a state of undress. She never timed it right which came as relief after the fact when she was thinking a little clearer. She was, thankfully, pretty subtle about all this and was sure no one had noticed. She was wrong.

It had taken Cleo a few days after that accidental flashing to notice Akila looking at her so much and that she was failing at subtlety meant she was trying to hide her intentions. It was Akila so it wouldn’t be anything malicious, probably some observation report or something, so she ignored it. That was until supposed accidents started happening with her bestie appearing in their room unexpectedly when she was likely to be changing after training. Then it was pretty clear to her what was going on.

To test her hypo… hypotetis… her theory, she didn’t know the fancy word Akila would use, she started giving her what she wanted. Initially she was just posing in front of her, showing off her figure and giving plenty of opportunities to look unnoticed with a borrowed boswell recording. Its footage showed Akila was definitely enjoying that. To push it further, she started to show a little more skin now and then, slipping a strap of her pyjamas down, looking for a clean tunic in just her underwear and eventually setting an alarm on her tab for an excuse to run out of the shower fully naked. Akila squealed, her fins flared for a few seconds and she covered her eyes but was clearly still looking between her fingers. The tips of her fins also seemed to swell a little and blush which she’d noticed a few times but never this prominently. Maybe that was something that indicated her species’ arousal. 

Logically, the easiest way to find out would be to read a biology textbook but that involved reading so… yeah, not happening. Much easier to devise a convincing lie and get the woman in question to tell you. She spent much of her classes that day thinking of best strategy and concocted the perfect scheme. All she needed now was to get Akila alone, something that’s super easy when you share a room. She hung out a little after classes finished to ensure she wasn’t back to their room first and then it was go time.

“Heeeey, Akiiila,” she sang as she entered prompting a suspicious look.

“What’s happened?”

“Nothing bad, I just need your help with some schoolwork.”

“Schoolwork! You’re asking for help! Woo! What is it?” Her smile then faded to worry. “Is it due tomorrow?”

“No, no, next week, plenty of time.”

“You’re doing things early?” questioned Akila with genuine bafflement.

“Hey, I don’t do everything last minute,” she countered, a little hurt at the accusation. 

“Mm, are you sure?”

“Well, most things,” she admitted, “but not everything. Besides, this is fun.”

“You think schoolwork’s fun? Are you okay?”

“Now you’re just being mean.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” apologised Akila and immediately grabbed her bestie for a hug.

“It’s okay. I liked the hug,” she said as she held tight to squish their boobs together, with Akila glancing down.

“Yeah,” she sighed dreamily then caught herself. “So, schoolwork,” she said pushing out of the hug before she got too distracted.

“It’s extra credit since I’m failing so much,” she explained to deflect any questioned about why only she has this assignment. “I need to do a report on the reproductive activities of three species.” She was glad she’d reworded it from her first draft of the excuse where it was ‘how different species bang’.

“That’s an… interesting topic,” queried Akila, finding it strange for a school to give out.

“I was told it’s a good opportunity for me to learn about other species,” came the prepared excuse. 

“Well, that is true.”

“So I was going to do humans for one, ‘cos I know about that so that’s easy, and I wanted to ask you about vevosonians.”

“Okay, sure. What do you need to know?”

“I know you look human on the outside with the convivial evolution thing,” she began.

“Convergent evolution,” corrected Akila, impressed she’d even got as close as that.

“That too. So you’re similar on the outside but how close are you with sex?”

“It is pretty much the same as humans,” explained Akila eagerly, happy Cleo wanted to learn something. “The males have a penis and the females a vagina, there’s a little difference in appearance but there’s only so much variation evolution can do with a rod and hole setup.” She stopped there to let Cleo type it up, given the woman from ancient Egypt was a slow typer. 

“Okay. Is it the same with sperm and eggs?”

“Yep, shoot in, fertilise. Though we only have a seven-month gestation period.”

“And is it fun?” asked Cleo.

“That’s not necessary for reproduction.”

“But is it? Do vevosonians enjoy sex?”

“Um, well, yes. People do engage in recreational copulation,” she said as scientifically as possible so Cleo would have appropriate wording for her report. 

“What about same-sex, um, sex?”

“We do that,” she confirmed which brought out a smirk on Cleo’s gorgeous lips. Such gorgeous lips… She was brought back to reality by Cleo laughing. 

“You ever heard your moms?”

“No!” she snapped but Cleo just smirked at her. “I’ve only ever heard them exercising in their bedroom for some reason.”

“You’ve totally heard them banging,” accused her trolling best friend. 

“Stop it!” squealed Akila as she covered her ears.

“Okay, I’m sorry,” chuckled Cleo. “That was too far. Back to the report. Are there any signs of attraction?”

“Just the same as humans in being more attentive to the object of affection, looking at them, thinking about them more. All that kind of stuff.”

“Okay, but are there any physical signs of, you know, arousal?”

“Well the males do the same as humans, you know? But for both sexes the tips of our fins can swell a little and blush profusely,” she explained as she stroked along the very tip of her fins to show the area effected. 

“Excellent. Fin blushing equals arousal, got it.” With that, she now everything she needed. Physically, everything was basically the same, it was fun for vevosonians as well, same-sex stuff was normal and the fin blushing proved she was turning on her best friend. “Alright, that is a really good starting point for my report, thank you.”

“No problem. I’d suggest you do a comparison between our species to comment on how closely related our reproductive system is despite there being no evolutionary link. Oh, and do your third species as something very dissimilar to humans or vevosonians, it’ll give your report some greater diversity which should hopefully help your grade.”

That prompted a point she hadn’t yet considered. “Can humans and vevosonians have sex?”

“They can do the act but we can’t cross breed.”

“Just for fun then?”

“That does happen, yes,” confirmed Akila. 

“Not for the report but have you ever…”

“No. I’m still a teenager, I’m all about school and studies and missions to save the galaxy. No time for romance there, no siree.” She ended with a forced smile, hoping that was all believable when she was looking right at her crush. “What about you?” she asked to get the attention of herself.

“Nope. Could never get up to that kind of thing thirty thousand years ago and it’s all been pretty hectic since I’ve got here. I spend all my time with you anyway,” she purred as she reached forward and stroked Akila’s cool, blue cheek, letting her hand rest there as her best friend leaned into her a little and gazed at her with a dreamy smile. The tips of her fins began to blush a little as well. She was so tempted to just rush into part three right now, but she needed to prepare herself for that. “Anyway,” she declared as she released the vevosonian’s cheek and stood up. “I should get going and pick a third species for my report.”

“Yeah, I guess you should,” agreed Akira, stroking the cheek Cleo had just left, marvelling at the warmth from the human’s higher body temperature.

“See you later.”

“Good luck,” called Akila after her, wondering what it must feel like to have that warm, human body against hers. She was glad Cleo was going to be out of their room for a while. 

A few days after that pleasant surprise of Cleo doing schoolwork in advance of a deadline, Akila was at her desk in their shared room, getting a good start on a piece of coursework that was due in a month’s time. It had been peaceful but that peace ended as the door burst open.

“Can you believe it!” yelled Cleo to the room in general.

“Believe what? Is it an attack? The cafeteria’s out of zorpberry juice? Please don’t say it’s mole crabs.”

“People are actually saying Callie is hotter than me! Can you believe it?”

“Phew, is that all?”

“All? I am way hotter than her.”

“You totally are, no arguments from me. I just thought it was something, you know, life threatening.”

“I am so much better than her. Feel my hair,” she demanded as she leaned down a little, “it’s like actually silk.”

“Oh wow, it really is,” agreed Akila as she ran her hand through the gorgeous black and gold.

“And my face,” continued Cleo, standing up and framing it with her hands as she gave her best seductive expression. “Gorgeous, cute, sexy, whatever you want to call I’m way more attractive, right?”

“Absolutely,” chimed Akila with great enthusiasm. 

“Just look at my lips,” said Cleo softly as she leaned in very close. “Full and luscious, aren’t they? Touch them.” As she’d thought, Akila leaned in as if for a kiss but she snatched up her bestie’s hand and brought it to her lips to cut her off, there was more to come before that.

“They’re so smooth and plump,” whispered Akila as her finger traced over them. Her whole body was tense with desire at that attempted kiss, she so wanted to kiss her. Her heart jumped as Cleo kissed her fingertip and smiled.

“Now I admit she has slightly bigger boobs than me,” carried on Cleo as she stood upright again and grabbed her chest, “but mine are gorgeous right? They sit perfectly too, I’m not even wearing a bra and look at them.”

“No bra,” hissed Akila, her tension rising now and wondering if she was going to be told to touch them too.

“Have a feel,” insisted Cleo, moving into an easy arm’s reach.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Akila had a hand on each of friend’s boobs, cupping them and unable to stop herself gently squeezing them which drew a little groan from her bestie. That tiny utterance had quite an effect on her.

“And then my stomach, solid as anything, right?” asked Cleo as she took Akila’s wrists and moved her hands down.

“Abssssolutely.” Would her hands be pushed even lower now? They wouldn’t be as Cleo let go of her and turned to face away and leant over, flipping her tunic up to have only her leggings in the way.

“And my butt is fantastic,” she stated, that would never be a question. She twisted round to see what reaction that brought and felt a hand slide up her left cheek as those gorgeous pink eyes stared at it. “Hey, which species is it whose fins swell and blush when they’re aroused?”

“Vevosoni-ah!” she squealed and clapped her hands over her fins. “They’re not- I mean it’s not that you, I’m-” she stammered but realised Cleo was wearing a really cute smile.

“Are you saying I don’t turn you on?” she asked softly.

“You do,” admitted Akila hesitantly, “but it doesn’t mean anything.”

“I’d like it to mean something,” said Cleo as she reached out to stroke the worried girl’s cheek, seeing her hands push out a little from the sides of her head as her fins must have tried to flare.

“You want to…” she began but Cleo then mounted her and sat straddling her legs, gently pushing her hands out the way and stroked her swollen fins, taking them between her fingers and the palm of her hands to gently massage them, prompting a shuddering moan.

“Is that nice?” asked Cleo, realising she hadn’t asked about foreplay. 

“So nice,” she moaned. She’d never felt arousal like it. “But… but we can’t,” she eventually got out.

“But I want to,” insisted Cleo.

“I want to as well but if we do this it could change our friendship, ruin it.”

“You and Brian didn’t work out because both of you worry too much,” pre-empted Cleo. “You over analyse everything. I don’t, I just go with it.” Akila was looking up at her with such hope, they both wanted this and she had to give the reassurance. “Whatever happens if we do this, you’ll never lose me as a friend.” At that, Akila’s hands slid up her legs and settled holding her waist. “Can I kiss you?”

“Yes please,” gasped Akila.

With her right hand still gently massaging that sensitive fin-tip, she moved her left to her partner’s neck and leaned in, their lips gently meeting for a first, tender kiss.

“You were right,” sighed Akila.

“About what?”

“Your lips are amazing,” she giggled in return.

“Yours too,” assured Cleo, running her left index finger along those even-fuller alien lips. She realised all the preceding talk had been about how hot she was to get to this point and knew she should now be lavishing her soon-to-be sex partner in compliments. Echoing her, Akila then kissed her fingertip. “Yeah, that’s not enough,” she declared and pounced on her, lips-upon-lips for a frenzy of kisses, repositioning on the horny vevosonian’s lap for a better angle, ending up slightly above her.

With arousal skyrocketing, and it had started high, both women were losing themselves in the kiss, the alien warmth and coolness each felt seemingly drawing them in. Soon, with instinct guiding them, lips remained open within the kiss and tongues began exploring first the gates and then the sweet, wet caverns of their partner’s mouth, writhing together. 

Eventually, Akila broke off, needing air. 

“Was it okay?” asked Cleo.

“Okay? I’ve never felt anything like this. This is the best thing ever.”

“It really is,” grinned Cleo. “How far are you wanting to go? ‘Cos I want to have sex with you.” 

“You do?”

“Of course,” she assured. “Since I realised you were watching me, I’ve been watching you back, paying attention to your cute face, those gorgeous eyes, your big boobs and hips and butt and… and I wanna do you, Akila.”

“I-I-I want to do you,” Akila managed to get out through the sudden tension this confession caused. 

With confirmation, Cleo stood up and carefully took off her mother’s crown, placing it down so the ibis was facing away from their bunks. She then unfastened her tunic, tossing it aside and confirming she was braless. 

“On your list of your good points, you forgot about your flawless, warm skin,” Akila put forward as she reached to stroke Cleo’s stomach, not daring to go higher to the available chest. 

“Noted,” agreed Cleo as she stepped back to get Akila to stand up and follow her, which she did. “Just go where you want,” she assured and moved the cool blue hands up to her chest.

“So soft,” squeed Akila as she ran her hands over the cute boobs she’d been lusting after for weeks. Looking up from them, she found warm lips against her own again and hands working to unfasten her tunic as she continued to caress.

With a green tunic now joining a red one on the floor, Cleo unhooked the last layer of protection and tossed that aside too. “Mm, you’re so sexy,” she groaned, seeing the expanse of blue cleavage below her. “Can we take this to the bed?”

“That’s a very good idea,” agreed Akila, trying to stay calm and not scream with excitement.

Turning for the bed, which she had cleaned specifically for this, Cleo hopped onto one foot and pulled the other boot off before swapping over and then coming to halt in front of the bunk to remove her leggings and panties, feeling a cool hand glide over her butt as soon as they were gone.

“So sexy,” whispered Akila as she passed and sat on the bunk to take her boots off.

“Look how wet you’ve got me,” commented Cleo, holding up her panties as proof. 

“I really turn you on?” questioned Akila, the situation suddenly hitting her and wondering if Cleo could be doing all this for her.

“Of course you do,” assured the naked Egyptian as she knelt before her and helped remove her leggings and panties. With Akila now fully naked, her cheeks were now blushing alongside her fins. “Too late for embarrassment now,” she warned as she lunged up and pushed the blushing virgin down onto the bed and made for her lips. 

Tongues dancing again, she positioned so her left hand would this time be working on Akila’s sensitive fin tip allowing her right to go for the big blue chest. Big really is better, the feeling of them in her hand was far superior than the feel of her own, modest chest. “What size are you?” she asked as she came up for air.

“D cup,” confirmed Akila as she ran a hand through the silken hair above her.

“That’s my new favourite letter,” declared Cleo and plunged down, kissing her left nipple, then her right, alternating in quick succession bringing about some truly erotic moans.

“Oh, how are you so good at this,” moaned Akila as her body was starting to burn up, warmth flowing thought her from Cleo’s hand on her fin and those gorgeous lips lower down. 

“I’m a natural at physical things,” reminded Cleo, “so let’s try something new and see if I’m an expert at that. I want to eat you,” she declared. 

“Yes please,” assured Akila, squirming, desperate for more pleasure. 

Releasing the almost fully red fin, Cleo slithered down, planting a few kisses as she went, the coolness of the vevosonian’s skin still turning her on. “No clit?” she questioned aloud as she arrived.

“Clit? Oh, clitoris. No, we don’t have one.”

“That’s kind of a big part for human pleasure,” stated Cleo, wondering what to do now.

“It’s okay, the lips are sensitive and obviously so is the inside of-ah! Oh my,” she sighed as Cleo’s warm, wet tongue ran up the length of her dripping slit. A few squeaks and moans followed as that glorious muscle caressed her, granting sensations she’d never felt before. After a wonderful period of gentle caresses, her lips were parted and that warmth slipped a little inside her, causing her body to convulse and a grunt of base desire to escape, swiftly followed by more as Cleo started tongue-fucking her. “Ah! Yes, that, more that!”

With the warm, wet sensation within her soon joined by fingers caressing her lips and the other hand roaming over her stomach, the warmth within her was reaching flashpoint. Her body was jerking and twitching, her legs held down by Cleo’s body, but her torso was free to jerk off the bed and it was clear to her something big was coming. As the metaphorical waved swelled before her, her right hand grabbed onto the sheets and her left to her left boob as the wave of orgasmic fire engulfed her, her torso jerking up and slamming back down repeatedly, each movement accompanied by a huge, primal grunt until, eventually, after what felt like minutes, the wave passed. She lay there, still burning, staring up and gasping for air.

“You taste amazing,” gushed Cleo as she lifted her head away and saw Akila with fins flared and almost fully red now. “Are they supposed to stay out like that?”

“Yeah… that’s… normal,” she panted. “Wow,” she declared, finding enough strength to lift an arm and point at the woman who took her virginity in such spectacular fashion before letting it fall back down to the bed.

“I take it I did a good job then,” boasted Cleo as she slinked up and over the sweaty body she’d just made cum.

“So good,” began Akila before a warm tongue invaded her mouth, stroking her own, then seeking out the points of her canines before leaving. It seemed Cleo sensed she need to get her breath back so moved down and plastered her neck in kisses. 

After a minute, during which her fins had started to recede, her lungs had enough spare capacity for talking. “That was incredible,” she reiterated, hugging Cleo to her. “I’m so glad I get to experience it for the rest of my life.”

“What now?” questioned Cleo.

“After our wedding.”

“Wedding?” panicked the Egyptian as she sat up.

“Of course. Vevosonians mate for life so now we’ve mated, I’m yours forever. I can already feel my brain chemistry changing to devote me to you.”

“Devote?” yelped Cleo. “Don’t do that. Can we stop it, is there-“ but she stopped as Akila burst out laughing. 

“That’s for all the teasing you’ve been doing to me these past weeks. All those almost-flashings, that time you ran out of the shower. I bet even the Callie thing today was a lie.”

“Alright, you got me,” accepted Cleo. “But are you disappointed in the outcome?”

“No, I really like this,” she assured as she sat up to kiss her partner. “My turn?”

“Ooh, you wanna make me cum?” challenged Cleo.

“Obviously. My super-hot best friend is right here, I need to explore you.”

“Explore away,” declared Cleo as she flopped past Akila onto the bed and shuffled round to lie on her back. 

Akila moved round to straddle Cleo’s legs and took in the expanse of gorgeous skin, the mischievous smile, the cute, perky boobs, the big hips and the glistening human pussy with its little swollen clit at the top. “You’re so hot,” she groaned. “Can you really blame me for everything that happened after I saw you in the shower that day.”

“Not at all,” smirked Cleo as she archer her back to push her chest out more.

“That would sound like megalomania if it wasn’t so true,” accepted Akila as she ran her hands across Cleo’s stomach, the smooth skin backed by firm muscle and up to her boobs, each fitting easily in her hands. “They’re so cute,” she cooed.

“Hey,” protested Cleo. “Don’t call them cute. Sexy, please.”

“Mm, nope. Mine are sexy, yours are… gorgeous?” she suggested.

“That’s alright,” approved Cleo as the big boobed beauty moved down to lick across her nipples. “That’s alright too,” she sighed. “Really good,” she upgraded it to as she closed her eyes to focus on the sensation of that cool tongue flicking her nipples, swapping back and forth between them as fingertips caressed around. “Mmmm. So good,” she moaned. 

Akila kept up the attention on her chest for a little longer, sticking with a proven method of getting her partner hotter, and adding in some kissing and suckling to her oral actions, all of which seemed effective. As Cleo’s moaning was getting more frequent and she was getting more and more restless, she moved her right hand down, back over the gorgeous stomach and to that delicate little human clit.

“Ah!” squealed Cleo.

“Was that too hard?” worried Akila.

“No, that’s fine. I’ve just never been this sensitive before, I think,” she chuckled. “That’s how turned on you’ve made me.” That compliment got her an adorable giggle from the red-finned vevosonian.

Supporting herself on her left elbow, allowing her left hand access to Cleo’s chest, Akila moved up to kiss her as she used a more gentle touch on her clit. Her partner shivered beneath her and gasped this time instead of yelping so that must be a better pressure. After only a little of this gentle, circling stimulation, her hips were twitching which seemed to be a sign her body wanted more.

“Can I go in?” she asked.

“Fuck meeee,” groaned Cleo. 

That was an unequivocal yes. She slid her hand down and hooked her middle finger round to vanish inside her friend. She immediately drew a long moan as Cleo’s vaginal walls clenched onto the invading digit. Gently fucking her to begin with, she upped her stimulation above by taking a nipple between her thumb and forefinger and rolling it. This got another sexy groan and Cleo tensed up, so it seemed to be good. Continuing with these methods and swapping tongues, she could feel Cleo growing more restless beneath her, her breathing growing sharper and even an increase in heat output. 

Eventually her moans were growing so frequent she had to abort the kiss and copied Cleo’s actions of moving to the neck which seemed to spur her on even more. If she was now close, then just a little more should be needed to push her to climax. Putting some force into her thrusts and a little more force on the trapped nipple, Cleo’s arms clamped around her as her moaning grew constant, her body writhing and then a yelp as her back arched and her hips bucked onto the pleasure-giving finger as her pussy held on tight to it. With a few bucks and accompanying yelps and groans, Cleo then settled down, shuddering and softly moaning as she rocked her hips for a little more pleasure. 

“That was amazing,” groaned Cleo, still tightly holding Akila. 

“So glad you liked it,” whispered Akila directly into her ear and causing her to shiver. She then pushed out of Cleo’s grip and made a show of sucking her finger clean of its glistening juices. “I wanna eat you too.”

“Tastes that good?”

“Yep, and I want to hear you moan like that again. It was cute,” she teased.

“I’m not cu-ute!” squeaked Cleo as her clit was assaulted with vigorous rubbing. 

“Well, I think they’re cute,” insisted Akila as the clitoral assault brought about more of those adorable utterances. 

“Okay, fine,” accepted Cleo before another squeak came out as her whole body clenched due to the tongue that supplanted the finger. She propped herself up to watch Akila at work as she went down on her, running her cool tongue up between her throbbing lips and then catching her eye.

Watching Cleo watching her, Akila set about getting the reactions she wanted, watching her best friend twitch and jerk and moan as her tongue and fingers explored her clit, her lips and the gorgeous warmth inside.

Now with two fingers caressing her within, Cleo knew she was getting close. Her body was burning, pulses of pre-orgasmic pleasure shot through her with each kiss to her clit from those gorgeous alien lips. With one extra-suction kiss, she convulsed, a huge grunt escaping as she fell back onto the bed, twitching, writhing as Akila pushed her close, so close and then over. Another huge convulsion lifted her torso off the bed and slammed her back down, her body aflame, jerking wildly as orgasm claimed her. 

As she came down, gasping for air, Akila crawled up the bed, her glistening tongue hanging out. Cleo eagerly wrapped her lips around it and sucked her own cum from her best friend before moving on to a more tradition kiss. “Amazing.”

“Your own cum or the orgasm?”

“Mm, both,” admitted Cleo as she stroked through Akila’s hair, wanting to add more reassurance about her friend skills. “Next, I want you kneeling on the edge of the bed.”

As Cleo slipped around her to get out of bed, Akila pivoted round. “Like this?”

“Perfect,” assured Cleo as she knelt on the floor before the big, sex butt. “So big,” she purred as she caressed the supple blue skin, taking in the dripping pussy and damp thighs.

“Not fat big, though, right?”

“No way. Super-sexy big,” she clarified as she leaned in to lick the left cheek and then nuzzled into it. “You’re face is cute,” she continued to reassure and still nuzzling, “but I honestly think you’ve got the sexiest body at the academy. At least to my humanoid preferences.”

“You really mean that?” gushed Akila, twisting round to look at her.

“Why do you think I wanted to fuck you? Now bend over and enjoy,” she instructed as she dove between those cheeks and ran her tongue up the glistening slit. 

With Akila now down on her elbows for balance, Cleo squeezed the big cheeks in to squish her face as she ate, already getting cute little sighs and moans. Her tongue had its goal and she focused her hands on the butt to begin with, massaging and squeezing with an occasional deviation of the tongue to lick, hoping that warm, wet sensation of her pre-cum soaked human tongue would feel good. Given Akila was soon rocking back and forth and her moans getting louder and more frequent, she seemed to have got it right. 

With Akila getting closer, she changed tactics and reached around her thick thighs, caressing over her stomach before grasping her boobs, marvelling at the weight of them as she lifted and squeezed.

“That’s good,” moaned Akila which prompted a little more pressure on chest as her lips were parted and Cleo’s wonderfully warm tongue invaded her.

With the wet, blue pussy clenching onto her tongue, it wouldn’t be long now. Leaving her right hand roughly playing, she went for the nipple in her left and pinched, causing a pleasure-soaked yelp as Akila’s back arched and she pushed backwards onto her face. Pinching and rolling the little blue pebble between her fingers, she put more energy into her tongue fucking and Akila soon fell forward, burying her face into the bed. She was so wet, her pussy grabbing the pleasure-giving muscle and within moments, Cleo got that wonderful taste of her bestie’s cum as her grunts and moans were muffled but her body showed just how much she loved this. 

The two women did quite a bit of biological exploration from there, each getting to hear those awesome sounds a few more times. For first timers, they were very in tune with what their partner needed. Also as they were first timers, these new experiences and sensations are more tiring than the mere physical activity would suggest and, with a final orgasm for Akila, both wordlessly seemed to know they had finished. 

Lying on her back, fins again flared and still fully red, Akila felt enormously satisfied and so content with the warmth from Cleo snuggling into her and gently toying with her right nipple. “This has been the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” she declared. 

“Same here,” assured Cleo as she pushed herself up and planted another kiss on those gorgeous alien lips before turning to sit with her back against the wall and her legs out over the sexy blue stomach before her. “Sex is really exhausting,” she commented.

“Yeah,” agreed Akila. “As well as the physical activity there’s a lot of mental stress too, both in trying to please your partner and the rush of chemicals from orgasms.

“Trust you to make sex about science,” teased Cleo.

“So… what now?” asked Akila, looking up at her.

“You want to keep going?” questioned the exhausted Egyptian, fearing she’d misread something.

“No, I mean what now for us? I was kidding about the mating for life thing but are we dating now?”

“Do you love me?” asked Cleo.

“Yes,” answered Akila immediately. “I love you, but I don’t know if I’m ‘in love’ with you. I’m definitely in lust with you, no question there. Are you in love with me?”

“Same, I think. I definitely love you but… yeah. What would be different if we were in love and dating? We’re already best friends, we live together, we eat together, we go out to the arcade or shopping so what would change?”

“Just the label, I guess,” proffered Akila. “And telling people we’re a couple too.” A thought then arose. “Sorry, I’m being too presumptuous about you wanting to be exclusive if you were dating someone.”

“Nah, it’s fine. If I was dating, I would want it to be exclusive.”

“But do you want to date?”

“I’m fine with things as they are,” confirmed Cleo. “Are you alright being best friends who hook up?”

“Yeah, I’m happy with that,” agreed Akila. “If we keep it up like this, we can see if we want to be more later on. Or we could do one of those deals if neither of us are married by whatever age we get married.”

“Sounds good,” accepted Cleo, reaching out to take Akila’s hand. “Can you imagine your moms’ reaction if we were dating?”

“They’d be unbearably enthusiastic,” groaned Akila with a very different tone than any other groans of the day.

“I kind of want to date you just for that,” teased Cleo.

“No,” ordered Akila, pointing accusingly. “You only date me if you’re in love with me.”

“Fair. Do you want to just stay in bed like this and watch some stuff?”

“While that does sound nice, it’s still only late-afternoon and I doubt we’d get hours to ourselves, so we’d have to get dressed in a hurry to answer the door.”

“Those are valid points,” admitted Cleo, looking out the window at the daylight.

“And I kind of want to stretch my legs a bit. Not combat training,” she clarified. 

“Yeah, alright,” agreed Cleo and scooched over Akila to get out of bed but turned back and kissed her. “Couldn’t resist.”

Akila paused on the edge of the bed to watch as Cleo bent down with straight legs to pick up her clothes, purposely showing off her amazing butt.

“I think a dry pair might be best,” voiced Cleo as she picked up her still wet panties. “Honestly, you’re ruining my clothes by being so hot,” she said with a smirk.

Akila giggled, this still felt like their normal friendship, undamaged by the addition of amazing sex.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, if you've made it this far, thank you for reading.
> 
> I know I'm not particularly good at this but I had an idea about a series I love and wrote it down. Hopefully you don't regret clicking on it.


End file.
